


Golden Age Christmas Headcannons

by MagnificentNorth



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cair Paravel, Christmas, Gen, Golden Age, Golden Age (Narnia), Headcanon, Holiday Cheer, Tiny Ficlet, for now i just didn't want tumblr to swallow it, i might expand this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentNorth/pseuds/MagnificentNorth
Summary: A handful of headcannons for Christmas at Cair Paravel. Perhaps I'll expand them someday, perhaps not - for now, this is just storage. (Based on this Tumblr post: https://magnificent-north.tumblr.com/post/180931095650/golden-age-christmas)





	Golden Age Christmas Headcannons

lucy practically lived in the palace kitchens during the christmas season helping to create the yuletide feasts. she had a special touch when she baked/cooked, getting the most flavorful turkeys/hams/roasts, the most golden pie crusts, and adding the most beautiful designs to cakes/cookies. the kitchen staff adored her. susan could never be persuaded to join in - the kitchens were rather too messy for her and besides, she was always busy overseeing palace decorations, organizing the staff, and scheduling balls/feast days. sometimes ed helped her, but more often he was out riding, stopping in villages and at homes to spend time with the narnians and make sure everyone had enough to keep them warm and well fed. peter occasionally went with ed (sometimes lucy too), but only rarely since the high king tended to draw crowds. he preferred to be in the kitchens with lucy, but more often than not he was teaming up with susan to prepare for visiting ambassadors and holiday goodwill events between nations.


End file.
